ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Final Stand
Sonic X: The Black Knight is an upcoming 2011 animated film, known for the fifth film, following by Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007), Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (2008), Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009) and Sonic X: Return to Soleanna (2010) in the ''Sonic X'' film series. The film was announced on May 26, 2010. The elements were set from Sonic and the Black Knight, which the title might be similar. The movie will be written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. Director and producer Dana McFarland will not return be directing, because he only wants to try one. Instead, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] director Peter Chelsom will instead direct the film. New character Greg the Fox will be voiced by the star of The Twilgiht Saga, Taylor Lautner. Ben Linkin and Lacey Chabert will both reprise their roles as King Lydio the Hedgehog and Elise. The fifth installment will be released worldwide on May 13, 2011, and will at this time be released in 3D and IMAX 3D for the first time. It will also be in 2D. Plot 20th Century Fox released the film's official plot summary on June 7, 2010: Sonic the Hedgehog gets trapped in the past, where his friends and girlfriend Amy Rose doesn't know him, after being tricked by Greg the Fox by eating a chili dog, since he's overwhelmed of his family life with Amy and their three children. He must kiss the past Amy in the first 24 hours to restore his world, or else he'll disappear where he'll never exist or been born again. Production Development Sonic X: Black Doom's Return and Sonic X: The Brand New Future is the original titles for the fifth film, which has been confirmed along with the fourth film, as it'll let the story continue for the way to kill King Lydio the Hedgehog, and nearly set a year after Silver's death, and Princess Elise will once again be seen into this film. The film is currently set to come out in summer 2011. On January 1, 2010, it was announced that the previous film will be the final film into the film series, while announcing for this film, it was reprounounced as a hoax, which means "There will be no Sonic X 5" from Fox, because of it ran out of ideas to make more films. Therefore, King Lydio the Hedgehog was revealed that he is killed at the end of Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, so Sonic and friends won't continue to destroy him to the next film. But on May 26, 2010, it announced that 20th Century Fox is not done with the film series yet, because of them have other plans on making more movies about Sonic X movie sequels to help Sega to have its' successful charts. It announced to make more Sonic X sequels titled in Sonic X: The Black Knight, setting for July 29, 2011 release. Animation begins in summer 2010. The film will have effects from Sonic and the Black Knight. The film will have Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze as Amy's black knights, when Amy will be as Lady of the Lake. Following the success of the film franchise, Sonic X: The Black Knight was originally going to be done from the game Sonic and the Black Knight with the same story, but seperate to do something differently for a much dramatic theme. The film tries to release it between April 29, 2011 and November 30, 2011, but gives it a July 29, 2011 release, in case that they try to release it for the same year since Sonic X: Return to Soleanna is released on June 4, 2010. Other release from previous film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix was released May 30, 2007, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow was released on August 29, 2008 and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released on October 2, 2009. The movie will be written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. Director and producer Dana McFarland will not return be directing, because he only wants to try one at this time. Instead, Peter Chelsom, the director of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] will instead be directing the film. Meanwhile, Fox also signed up to make another movie, and will at this time be featuring with guess apperances of the Mario characters. Animation Animation for the film begins on June 2010. The film will indeed make changes than Sonic and the Black Knight. Nimune, the Lady of the Lake will instead bee called in Amy Rose, the Lady of the Lake. Knuckles the Echidna, Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk, who were known for Sir Gawain (Knuckles), Sir Percival (Blaze), Sir Lancelot (Shadow), Sir Galahad (Silver) and Sir Lamorak (Jet). Miles "Tails" Prower, who is an original Blacksmith, who appears in a small role from the game, will be the defend of Amy. Cast *Jason Griffith as two characters: :*Sonic the Hedgehog, The main protagonist of the series. Sonic is a male hedgehog with blue fur. His primary ability is super speed; in fact, Sonic is capable of running faster than the speed of sound, and able to move faster than any sort of opponent. He is tricked by goofy villain, Greg taking him to the future where he will ever forgot. He is taken to home of Amy where he has to kiss her in order to return to time in the first 24 hours by sunset, or else he will disappear forever. :*Shadow the Hedgehog, A black hedgehog created by Gerald Robotnik with use of DNA from Black Doom. He almost died saving the world, and after falling from space he was found in a capsule by Rouge in one of Eggman's bases. In the future where Sonic went, he is an army of Amy Rose. :*Jet the Hawk, the leader of the Babylon Rogues, as an army of Amy Rose. *Amy Palant as Miles Prower, Sonic's best friend who is a young fox with two tails hence his nickname, which he can twirl like helicopter blades to fly. Tails is also incredibly talented with technology and robots; his skill equals that of Dr. Eggman's. He is a blacksmith of the citizens of the future. *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna, A hotheaded echidna with red fur, he is the strongest character in the series, capable of breaking anything with his fists. He is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and also a friendly rival to Sonic. He is an army of Amy Rose. *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose, A female hedgehog with pink fur, Amy is in extreme love with Sonic and is often chasing him. She is the Lady of the Lake, who can legally battle against Greg's army. Sonic must kiss Amy in the first 24 hours or else he'll disappear forever. *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat, A secret agent working for G.U.N., and jewel thief in her spare time. She is a god who helps Sonic to become brave. *Peta Capella as Silver the Hedgehog, a white hedgehog, who has his abilities to hover objects. He is an army of Amy Rose *Bella Hudson as Blaze the Cat, Jet's best friend from the previous film, who became his girlfriend. She is an army of Amy Rose, as well as Silver's girlfriend also. *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman, The main antagonist of the series, also known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A mad scientist who is constantly trying to take over the world. He specializes in robotics and advanced technology. *Taylor Lautner as Greg the Fox, goofy and evil villain, who tricked Sonic going to the future where he will forget about the thing he usually likes. He battles with army of Amy Rose to protect the world from Greg. *Lacey Chapert as Elise, Sonic's beloved best friends. In the future, Elise will be seen as Queen of the future, in front of Amy, and doesn't know about Sonic. *Ben Linkin as King Lydio, with him dead from the previous film. It was revealed that he has only appear from the dead in the future as a army member of Greg. *David Wills as Raven Radix, within him dead from The Revenge of Sonic, he is set to return from the dead as army of Greg, as of his own army. Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. David Wills as Raven Radix/Espio Bella Hudson as Tikal the Echidna/Woman/Maria Robotnik Carter Cathcart as Victor and Amy Birnbaum as Charmy/Cosmo will reprise their roles. The new character's name was announced as Greg the Fox, and will be voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) The Twilight Saga] star Taylor Lautner. Jane Hoop Elementary actor Ben Linkin will reprise his role as King Lydio the Hedgehog, and Lacey Chabert will reprise her role as Elise. Raven Radix, who has died from two previous film, will return and will be reprised by David Wills. Release The film picked a release date of May 13, 2011, following its' international release of May 11, 2011. It is trying to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the franchise's beginning. With Sonic X: Return to Soleanna releasing in IMAX for the first time on June 4, 2010, this film will at this time be released in 3D and IMAX 3D, making it the first film for a 3D release. This is the first 20th Century Fox film to have its' release in IMAX 3D. References # ^ Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog will be back for the fifth movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ a b c d e Sonic X: The Black Knight will be different than Sonic and the Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. # ^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ Wiki News/Taylor Lautner stars in Sonic X: The Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 1, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Ben Linkin returns for new Sonic X movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 1, 2010. # ^ Lacey Chabert returns as Elise in Sonic X: The Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 2, 2010. # ^ Raven Radix returns in Sonic X: The Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved June 2, 2010. External links *''Sonic X: The Black Knight'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Sonic X: The Black Knight'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Sonic X: The Black Knight'' at Box Office Mojo